An Ouran Reunion
by Song of the Poets
Summary: Haruhi returns to the school where she joined the Host Club and fell for the one boy who had introduced it all. She ignored her feelings and now he's married. She has lost her chance, but someone else will admit his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi Fujioka did not want to attend a reception for the students who attended Ouran High Academy when she attended it. While that had been only ten years ago, she had still let any remembrance of it and the people there recede from her mind as she went on to pursue her dream of becoming a lawyer.

Over the years following high school, she pushed herself and worked hard. The work paid off as she was now one of the best lawyers in Japan and was quite wealthy, though as a commoner born, she rarely ever displayed her financial status unless a need arise.

Haruhi chewed on her lip. It was a habit she had picked up the years following high school and it surfaced whenever she felt particularly vulnerable and anxious. In the courtroom she was in her element. Here, back at this place of her youth, she was in their element.

_His_ element.

Haruhi had not, could not, forget the blond who had introduced her to fun and friendship when she had no one. While he, and the others, were completely and irrevocably arrogant, they had become her friends and helped her when no one else had. She had often thought him narcissistic and annoying, but somewhere along the line she had fallen for him, and hard. Afraid of her own feelings, she ignored them and delighted in the near future when she no longer share the same school as him and her feelings would disappear. They had disappeared for a while, but now that she stood among other students that she remembered, she felt the feelings overcome her as if a tidal wave surging forward.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of identical laughs reached her ears and both hands were seized by a pair of redheaded twins, grinning from ear to ear.

"You may no longer go as a boy, Haruhi, but anyone can spot you with ease."

Haruhi studied the one who held her right hand, who'd been the one to speak, and narrowed her eyes a moment before smiling. "Is that so, Hikaru?"

The grins widened and the other twin laughed. "After all these years, you're still the only person besides our parents who can tell us apart. Shame they never adopted you."

"Must you hog Haruhi-chan to yourselves?"

Haruhi blinked as she took in a tall blond man striding towards her, a soft smile on his handsome face. Her eyes widened and the twins laughed beside her.

"You should see the look on your face, Haruhi," Kaoru choked. Haruhi ignored them and attempted to find her voice.

"Huh-Hunny-san?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Trust me, you're not the only one to react like that. I believe quite a few old clients were let down because I did not retain my boy-like looks and manners."

"I too was speechless."

This was a new voice, and it was this voice that made Haruhi pause. She turned around and found herself facing Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki smiled and waved his hand grandly at the room.

"Would any of you have seen me as the chairman of this school?"

The three of them nodded and traded looks.

Tamaki put his hand to his heart. "It is my honor, pride and joy. It is with the same love that I bestow upon my wife and child that I love this school."

Haruhi had stopped hearing him at the words 'wife and child'. No one noticed her change in attitude as it was normal for her to not say much at all. She listened to the others talk and answered questions asked of her. Mori was the next to join them and the two of them discussed their carreers as the other three reminiced all the things they'd put her through. Finally, with a sigh she left them, excusing herself but promising to come back before the night was over.

With a groan, she made her way out of the school and pressed her back against the wall of the building, looking up at the bright stars above.

"Mom, Dad," she whispered. "You guys would have known what to do."

"I don't think it does any good to talk to the stars, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi felt a chill run down her spine and looked to her side where a tall dark haired man wearing a pair of oval-shapped glasses leaned against the wall, eyes trained to the sky. When he felt her eyes on him, his own dark eyes found hers and locked them.

"Long time, no see, Haruhi," he said with a cold grin. Once again that chill went down her back, but Haruhi was surprised to find that she liked it.

"Kyouya-san," she whispered, not sure why it she did. The man grinned beside her and took a few steps closer until they were close enough to each other that she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"You saw that he's married, then?"

Haruhi sighed. It was pointless asking Kyouya how he knew she'd been upset by this fact. He always knew things about everyone. She nodded and looked away.

"You should have told him your feeling before he left," Kyouya said simply, as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"It's not that easy, Kyouya. I wasn't even sure of my feelings back then, and I know I've waited too long, but if he had any similar feelings, he wouldn't have married whoever she is. Anyway, would you tell a person you loved that you loved them?"

Kyouya moved closer and nodded. "Indeed, Haruhi," he said and reached out a hand to cup her chin. "And I'm telling you now."

With a swift motion, his unoccupied hand was on the small of her back as he pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi blinked as Kyouya pulled away, the knowing grin on his face causing heat to rush to her cheeks as she looked away.

"Kyouya-senpai, we--"

"Haruhi, we are no longer in school so you no longer need to call me senpai."

Haruhi sighed and brought her eyes to meet his. "Fine, Kyouya-san. We can't--I can't--do this. My feelings for Tamaki are still here," she said and pressed her hand over her heart before looking away once more. "I'm sorry."

A soft, deep chuckle caused a cold shiver to run down Haruhi's spine. "Haruhi, do you not think I realize this. But in time, I think you know as well as I that those feelings will receed. You will learn to love me, for I won't take no for an answer."

Haruhi looked up at him, wide-eyed and for a moment, slightly afraid. She then chided herself as she laughed, a little shakily. She understood Kyouya better than most, and that was just his way of joking. It was as close to joking as he would get. But what he had said did have some truth. She couldn't deny that she was undoubtably attracted to the man. He was handsom, cool, calm, collected, and he just had that mysterious air about him that lead to one's wanting to learn more. She bit her lip again before looking up at the tall man who still held her.

"Okay, Kyouya-san," she said, and smiled up at him. "We can give it a try."

Kyouya's brows rose and Haruhi almost broke out laughing at the slip in composure. "Really? You truely want to, Haruhi?"

She giggled lightly and nodded before stepping on tiptoe, pressing into his body as she pressed her lips to Kyouya's in a chaste kiss. "I truely would like to try, Kyouya," she said, and stepped out of his embrace, offering her hand to him. He looked at it questioningly, emmiting another giggle from her. "We should tell Tamaki and the others, don't you think?"

His signature grin spread slowly onto his lips as he nodded. "Indeed, we should. I think Tamaki would throw a fit if he realized we were dating behind his back. The twins, too, undoubtedly." He took her hand.

Haruhi laughed and the two of them proceeded back into the building once more, making their way back to the other Host Club members. They worked hard to keep there faces deadpan as silence fell upon their group at the sight of their conjoined hands.

Kyouya cleared his throat, which to Haruhi was obviously to cover up the laughter itching at the back of his throat, but for the others was a signature Kyouya move to get everyone's attention on him.

"Haruhi and I have decided to attempt a relationship," he announced. It was silent until Tamaki beamed and looked from one to the other.

"With who?" he asked, and both Haruhi and Kyouya choked back their laughter. Sometimes their blond friend really lived up to his hair color. Kyouya opened his mouth to speak but Kaoru beat him to it.

"Tamaki, I believe it is obvious that they mean to date one another," he said, his eyes on the tall dark haired man. Kyouya raised a brow and smirked slightly. There was a steeliness in the redhead's gaze and tone that piqued Kyouya's curiosity. Tamaki's eyes widened meanwhile as the realization sank into his brain.

"Oh! No! Daddy doesn't approve!" he said and they were once again in the Third Music Room, discussing their favorite topic: Haruhi. "Kyouya, you're Haruhi's mother. You cannot have a relationship with her. "

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before fixing his gaze to his best friend. "I'm afraid we aren't asking your permission. And besides, Tamaki. We're a little to old to continue on with posing us as 'family members'."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, closed it as he looked around at them, and finally shrugged, a smile on his face.

"You're right, Kyouya," he said, his tone sincere. "Forgive me, I was just caught in the moment. I wish both of you luck. Now, why not celebrate the start of your relationship." He handed his best friend and Haruhi a glass of wine before raising his own. The other Host Club members, including Kaoru (though reluctantly by his brother's request), followed suit.

"To Kyouya and Haruhi," Tamaki said, beaming as if a father giving away his daughter at her wedding. The others echoed the toast and the group drank from their glasses. That is, Kyouya, noticed, everyone except Kaoru.

It seemed the submissive twin had hidden feelings for his old 'toy' . Unfortunately for Kaoru, Kyouya had beat him to her and he wasn't about to give her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Haruhi was just about to leave her office when the phone rang. Looking up from her open briefcase, she raised a brow quizzically at the phone. She hadn't been expecting a call so she bit her lip, debating whether or not she should answer it. Just as the phone rang a third time, she decided that it was possibly one of her clients and might be urgent. With a sigh, she reached over the slight mess of notes and papers that littered her desk, picking up the receiver and speaking breathlessly into it.

"Hai, Haruhi Fujioka's office," she said. She felt rather than saw the grin that told her exactly who was on the other line.

"Haruhi, I'm sure you are aware it is Kyouya Ootori. I was just calling to confirm our dinner arrangements for this evening and to ask if their is any particular place you would like to eat."

Haruhi sighed inwardly. She was tired and a little wary but reminded herself that she had decided to give Kyouya a chance, and to forget about Tamaki. Smiling, though not really sure what compelled her to smile when the man on the other line wouldn't see it, she affirmed the date and told him that anywhere was fine with her.

"Very good. I will pick you up at your place in two hours," he said and she could hear the delight in his voice, which caused her to shiver. What was it about him that caused her to react completely different than she had with any other guy in her life (not that there had been many). "Until then,Fujioka-san." Then the click of him hanging up.

Placing the phone back onto it's cradle, she tapped her fingers on her desk. She had two hours to decide what she was going to wear, to shower, and to be ready by the timeKyouya arrived at her apartment .

Snapping her briefcase shut, she mentally asked herself why she had ever agreed in the first place. A date with Kyouya wasn't going to be anything like the few dates she'd been on before. Kyouya was a son of one of the most prominent families in Japan, and there was no doubt that any restaurant he chose would require quite expensive dress. With a groan, she rushed out of her office building and started hurriedly for her apartment a couple blocks away.

* * *

Haruhi finished applying her makeup the moment the buzzer rang. She swore lightly and took a quick look over her evening attire. 

She had chosen her simple (but most elegant) black dress and a simple strand of pearls. She always cut her hair short and so that had saved her time emensely, allowing her to do her make up (though she hated wearing the stuff). Adding the little pearl stubs, she grabbed her small black hand bag and slipped on her heels just as a knock came upon her door.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the door and opened it, her eyes falling upon the sharply dressed man standing in her door frame . She stood still as his eyes took her in and felt her cheeks heat slightly at the approval in his eyes as they returned to hers. He grinned and offered his arm, which she took, taking the chance to look him over through her lashes.

Kyouya had chosen a black tux with a silver vest and tie. Simple but it was he that made it so elegantly handsome. They set off down the stairs and out of her apartment building, thanking the doorman as he held the door open for the two of them. Kyouya's car was waiting in front of the building and Kyouya released her arm to open the car door for her, shutting it after she slid in and walked around to the other side of the car and sliding in himself, shutting the door as he told his driver they were ready to go.

The ride was an awkwardly silent one. Haruhi didn't like to talk until someone said something first, but Kyouya was obviously not about to start a conversation. As they reached the restaurant, Kyouya opened her car door and offered his arm once more. She cleared her throat as they entered the restaurant, but they were wisked off to a private table near the large window over looking a large fountain outside the moment they reached the seater's podium.Kyouya pulled out her seat and pushed it in once she'd been seated before taking his own seat. With a deep breath, Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me out to night, Kyouya," she said, and looked around for a moment, searching for something-anything-to say. "Ano, this is a very nice place. Is it one of your favorites?"

Kyouya smiled his signature Shadow King grin and Haruhi knew what was coming. "Ah, my family owns this restaurant.

"Rich bastards," Haruhi groaned. "Is there anything your family _doesn't_ do, Kyouya-san?"

Kyouya laughed, and Haruhi blinked in surprise before slowly smiling. Kyouya hardly laughed and when he did, it always made her smile. Perhaps because it was so rare.

"I'm afraid there is'nt a lot my family does not do," he admitted. "My family is quite large and has been around for quite sometime."

Haruhi nodded and smiled as the waiter came to take their drink order. Both of them answered that they would like a glass of water in unison and laughed lightly as the waiter hurried off for two waters.

"So, Haruhi, what do you think you would like to eat?"

Haruhi picked up her menu and her eyes brightened as she looked it over. "I think I would like to have the giant tuna, if you don't mind."

Kyouya shook his head. "Not at all, Haruhi. This is a date after all. Besides, giant tuna sounds good so I think I might get the same." He set down his menu and folded his hands over it, smiling as he gazed at her. "You look very pretty tonight, Haruhi, if you'll forgive my forwardness."

Haruhi blushed and stared at her menu, shaking her head slightly. "Th-thank you, Kyouya-san. You look very nice as well."

Kyouya smiled and changed the subject to her work as the waiter arrived with the waters and took their order. They traded stories from work until their food came and they ate in comfortable silence, once in a while trading glances.

Haruhi set down her fork with a satiated sigh before taking a sip of water. Kyouya, who had finished moments before, paid and tipped the waiter before standing and moving around the table to pull out Haruhi's seat. Taking her arm gently he lead her back through the restaurant and out of the building.

"If you don't need to be up early tommorow, would you like to take a small walk through the park half a block from here?"

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

They set off and entered the park, making small talk and becoming increasingly more at ease around one another. Haruhi was even able to make Kyouya laugh a couple of times. Instead of taking his car, Kyouya walked her to her apartment building and up to her apartment. They set a day for another date and Haruhi surprised herself, as well as Kyouya, when she stepped up to him and pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. Kyouya's surprise was shortlived, however, and he pulled her into a deeper kiss before releasing her.

"Good night, Haruhi," he said, his voice slightly deeper. Haruhi shivered slightly and whispered a goodnight in return before unlocking her apartment and entering, shutting the door behind her. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she slightly wondered if she should have invited him in.


End file.
